B- team: Session One
The session begins at dawn in the desert, with the B-team having just finished a mission in the Sandsea. The new characters are: * Yuan, the guard cranky young Tiefling Paladin of the Empress. Mei's little brother, so this is awkward. Joined the guard to protect her. * Mei, Tiefling Rogue * Kesley, also a Tiefling Rogue * Szektlis (Set), Yuan-ti Ranger * Sondal, Wood Elf Monk The B-team awakens at an oasis in the desert, where they've been wiping out local goblins alongside regular army regiments (due to events in the A-team storyline involving a 'rabid' aggression plague). The official story is that the goblins are suffering from an incurable disease and have to be put down for the good of everyone. A large black bird reveals itself to be an elven woman, one of the Crown's Eyes. She gives the team their new SECRET MISSION: intercept a party of fleeing infected goblins before they reach the hobgoblin fortress of Ashvaroc and spread the plague to the larger, more dangerous hobgoblins there. If they fail, there will be no choice but to destroy Ashvaroc and all its people for the sake of quarantine. This will done by planting dynamite in the caves under the settlement. It is clear that the party are not expected to survive this task. (Set mouths off too much during the briefing, and takes anklet damage for her trouble) Marching into the desert with much reluctance, the party also learns that the explosives have a very short fuse and may randomly explode when handled. Despite their effort to be stealthy, they are detected and attacked by a BABY SANDWORM, and the party rolls initiative: # Szetklis # Yuan # Kesley # Sondal # Baby Sandworm # Mei ROUND ONE * Set readies a bow attack, moves 15 ft * Yuan casts Sanctuary on Mei, holds Branding Smite until the creature appears * Kesley -draws crossbow, readies attack * Sondal -readies dart attack, uses Patient Defense to Dodge, does not move * Sandworm -knocks down Yuan, gets attacked a lot -got smote, but no damage done by anyone's attacks - does no damage for its own attacks * Mei - sneak attacks the shit out of this thing that's trying to eat her brother, does 16 damage ROUND TWO * Szetklis - moves into melee range and attacks with a shortsword - 16 damage * Yuan - stands up, attacks with morningstar, misses twice * Kesley - shoots with crossbow, * Sondal - tries to hit the armoured worm with a stick, misses twice, uses patient defense * Baby Sandworm - (does not have Damage Resistance because baby), misses Yuan, misses Set, 40 feet out of the ground so far * Mei - attacks and misses ROUND THREE * Szetklis - more sword attacks - 22 damage * Yuan - attacks as well, 18 damage * Kesley - misses again * Sondal - 19 damage with two more staff attacks, stuns the beast, kicks it, misses * Baby Sandworm - stunned, misses turn * Mei - sneak attacks with advantage, 18 damage, worm looks rough and is shivering ROUND FOUR Szetklis - attacks again, does an absurd amount of damage, worm is dead The party finishes crossing the desert and camps without incident. They resume tracking the goblins in the morning, and evade a possible ambush. Due to the delay from the sandworm skirmish, it is almost certain they have failed to catch the goblins. As they sneak up on the imposing fortress of Ashvaroc, they see they are indeed too late: the goblins are within the fortress spreading the plague, and they now have no choice but to attempt destroying the settlement and all who live within.